Um fugitivo nas Doze Casas
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Aioria ganha de Aiolos um lindo e curioso gatinho como presente de aniversário. Entretanto, como não ficar preocupado com um pet distraído e curioso morando entre as casas de Câncer e de Virgem?
**Nota:** Esta fanfic foi um presente para Lune Kuruta, no começo de 2015. Espero que gostem!

* * *

 **Um fugitivo nas Doze Casas**

* * *

Já fazia seis meses desde que todos os cavaleiros de ouro ressuscitados retornaram ao Santuário. No começo, Aioria ficara radiante com o retorno de seu irmão, que assumira o justo posto de Grande Mestre. Imaginava que o antigo convívio retornaria, com os constantes treinos e passeios. Mesmo que a vida fosse atribulada, ainda poderiam fazer algumas refeições juntos, não?

Errado. Desde o retorno, só conseguiram treinar uma única vez e jantar duas vezes juntos. Depois da guerra de Hades sobraram muitas pendências a resolver, e Aiolos ainda precisava estudar diversas disciplinas para governar melhor. Embora fosse um ótimo estrategista, sofria com os textos de política e de economia, sem falar dos cálculos para fazer uma leitura das estrelas. Por outro lado, Aioria ocupava-se de várias missões, e acontecia de, sempre quando Aiolos conseguia um tempo livre, Aioria ser mandado para alguma parte do mundo. E quando conseguia tempo no Santuário, Aiolos ficava atolado de serviço. Assim sendo, quase não se encontravam.

Era seu aniversário, e Aiolos prometera vir almoçar com ele. Depois de um treino leve de manhã, voltou para casa para um rápido banho. Iriam para um restaurante em Atenas, por isso não queria perder tempo. Entrou em casa, arrancando as roupas e dirigindo-se para o quarto. Qual foi sua surpresa ao ver um pequenino gatinho laranja e branco com orelhinhas dobradas rolando no chão com uma toalha meio rasgada.

"Feliz aniversário, Aioria!"

Aioria fitou o irmão, um tanto confuso.

"Aiolos? O que esse gato faz aqui?"

"Você pode ter esquecido, mas eu não! Eu finalmente cumpri a promessa de treze anos atrás!"

"Promessa?"

"Você realmente não se lembra, hein? Antes de eu sair do Santuário com a Athena, você não parava de me pedir um desses. Eu prometi que te daria no seu próximo aniversário, mas não pude cumprir essa promessa. Mas agora cumpri!"

A lembrança veio subitamente. Todas as semanas Aiolos costumava levá-lo para passear em um área repleta de gatos. Aioria não sabia por quê, mas adorava muito mais os bichanos dos que os cães. Imitava-os, trepava árvores e muros com eles e até dormia junto deles na sombra da árvore. Depois da morte de Aiolos, deixara de ver os gatos e acabara por esquecer-se deles.

"É mesmo!"

Aioria agachou-se, emocionado. Ainda se lembrava de quando brincava com cinco gatos ao mesmo tempo, todos pedindo carinho, e Aiolos rindo do lado. Ele sempre contava os dias para poder ver os gatos daquela região. Estendeu o braço, e o filhotinho veio, curioso e um pouco com medo. Recebou um carinho, mas olhou para o lado e saiu correndo. Logo começou a arranhar um livro no chão. Aioria riu e tirou o livro do alcance do filhote.

"Você é cheio de energia, não? Meus servos vão ter trabalho com você."

"Um filhote é sempre melhor", comentou Aiolos. "Dá mais alegria ao ambiente. Nós não podemos passar muito tempo juntos agora com tanto trabalho, então pelo menos ele te faz companhia."

"Sim. Foi um presente maravilhoso, irmão. Eu adorei!"

"Heh, eu sabia! Já sabe que nome vai dar pra ele?"

Aioria pensou um pouco antes de decidir:

"Olinhos."

"Olinhos?"

"Você me deu para que ele me fizesse companhia em seu lugar, não é? Pois bem, eu poderia chamar esse pequeno de Aiolos, mas aí acabaríamos nos confundindo. E como ele é tão pequeno… Olinhos!"

"Você… Você quer dar meu nome para o gato?"

Enquanto o Olinhos se enfiava numa gaveta de roupas, Aiolos olhava para o irmão de uma forma indescritível. Aioria temeu tê-lo ofendido por um instante, mas…

"Meu maninho!"

O abraço de Aiolos foi forte, tal como quando ele era pequeno. Mesmo não sendo mais uma criança, Aioria sentia-se esmagado pelo pelo orgulhoso irmão sempre que fazia algo que lhe agradava.

"Você gostou tanto do meu presente que quer dar o meu nome pra ele! Estou tão contente! A partir de hoje, eu tenho um xará! Meu irmão é mesmo o melhor! Você realmente me entende! Até quando eu fui escolher o filhote, peguei aquele que mais se parecia comigo!"

"Como assim, irmão?"

Aiolos desvencilhou-se do abraço e explicou, com a empolgação de um menino.

"É muito simples! Quando eu fui lá olhar os gatinhos, observei muito bem o comportamento de cada um. Afinal, ele tinha que ser o gato perfeito para fazer companhia em meu lugar, certo? Então eu fiz questão de escolher aquele que se parecia mais comigo quando eu era criança. Tinha um gatinho dormindo, hinha outro se lambendo, havia um muito bonitinho miando para mim e outro… esse não parava. Ele corria de um lado ao outro da cerca, mordia um brinquedo, largava, tentava brincar com a mangueira do jardim, corria até mim, fazia um carinho e já ia escalar uma árvore! Ora, mais parecido comigo, impossível! É exatamente o Olinhos!"

Olinhos já tinha espalhado as roupas no chão e agora mastigava a pontinha do lençol da cama. Vendo a bagunça, Aioria lembrou-se mesmo do irmão, principalmente do quarto. Roupas no chão, a cama repuxada e Aiolos sem se importar com tudo aquilo por ser muito feliz. Sorriu.

"Ele é mesmo a sua cara. Obrigado, Aiolos."

"Vamos deixar o Olinhos com a aqui um pouco e ir almoçar! Afinal, finalmente consegui um tempo pra você! Pena que não é muito. Estão dizendo por aí que eu sou um mestre muito relapso… Então nem estou podendo respirar direito..."

E, mesmo assim, Aiolos tivera o trabalho de ir arranjar um filhote de gato perfeito para ser seu companheiro. Fazia muito tempo que Aioria não se sentia tão imerso em carinho.

* * *

Quando voltaram, Aioria deu uma boa olhada na casa: dois vasos tinham caído, uma almofada estava rasgada, o sofá estava arranhado a cortinha havia desabado, alguns livros da estante tinham caído e o gatinho dormia dentro de uma panela vazia. Aiolos soltou uma gargalhada:

"Esse é o meu xará! Eu não podia esperar menos de um gatinho com o meu nome! Divirta-se com ele, irmãozinho! Eu preciso ir, antes que eles mandem cavaleiros atrás de mim."

Aioria não estava realmente bravo com o filhote. Crianças eram crianças, e aquele era apenas um bebê. O problema eram os olhares reprovadores de Garan e Lithos, seus servos.

"Nós acabamos de arrumar a casa", reclamou o servo, irritado.

"Bem", respondeu Aioria, num tom reconciliador, "vamos ter que adaptar algumas coisas por aqui para o Olinhos poder morar conosco. Ele não é uma gracinha? É igualzinho ao meu irmão quando criança!"

"Quando o seu irmão resolver passar uns dias aqui", respondeu Garan, "me lembre de comprar uma jaula."

Olinhos acordou, miou e fechou os olhinhos ao receber o carinho de Aioria, que o carregou até o quarto. O lençol da cama estava rasgado, mas ele não se importou: era um presente de seu irmão para tornar sua vida mais feliz. Brincou com o filhote até que ele cansasse.

Aos pouco, adaptou a casa para o novo habitante. Tirou de vista todas as coisas que podiam quebrar ou rasgar. Arranjou arranhadores para gatos, caixas de areia, brinquedos, distrações. Aos poucos, Garan e Lithos também foram se adaptando ao filhote, de modo que em dois meses ninguém mais pensava em desistir de Olinhos.

Aldebaran adorou conhecer seu novo bicho de estimação. Compartilhava como Aioria o amor por animais, embora preferisse cães a gatos.

"Ele também combina com você. Lembra quando éramos crianças? Você parecia um gatinho de estimação do Aiolos, sempre o acompanhando nas loucuras que ele fazia. Outro dia até perguntei ao Shura que histórias ele guarda do grande mestre, mas ele apenas cobriu os olhos com a mão e pediu para não perguntar."

"Você nem imagina as ideias que ele tinha… Comparado com o Olinhos… ele era muito pior. Mas este também não fica muito atrás. Nesses dias eu notei como ele cresceu e se tornou mais atlético. Ele também tem ido além da casa de Leão. Pra ser sincero, fico um pouco preocupado. Você sabe quem são meus vizinhos, e eles não são como você e o Mu."

"Já falou com eles?"

"O Máscara me prometeu que não iria machucá-lo...Embora eu não consiga confiar nele, você sabe… E o Shaka não me respondeu nada… estava meditando. Mas acho que ele não fará nada… acho."

"Por via das dúvidas, é bom não permitir que ele vá para muito longe."

"Eu queria, mas ele definitivamente fica mais tranquilo depois de passear pela região. mantê-lo preso em casa só o enlouquece mais ainda, e aí sim ele se iguala ao meu irmão."

"É? É mesmo um pequeno travesso esse aí!"

A mão de Aldebaran cobriu Olinhos por inteiro ao dar-lhe um carinho. Curioso, o gatinho, pulou para o seu colo e tentou alcançar o chifre do capacete e teria caído, se não fosse o gentil cavaleiro, que o segurou.

"Opa! Esse gatinho tem um bocado de coragem, hein? Realmente, é a cara do Aiolos! Ele tem uma tendência de se meter em encrencas. Cuide bem dele."

"É… nem precisa falar…"

Depois da conversa, Aldabaran teve de voltar para a sua casa, e Olinhos passou um bom tempo miando na direção do cavaleiro, enquanto tentava escapar dos braços de Aioria.

"Gostou dele, hein? Você pode brincar de novo quando ele passar por aqui… Venha, talvez isso te distraia."

Aioria mostrou um novo brinquedo, uma vara com um bichinho de pelúcia amarrado na ponta com uma corda. Olinhos adorou, e os dois passaram um bom tempo brincando próximos à escadaria.

"O senhor não devia estar vigiando as escadarias?"

Era Garan, com um semblante sério. Lithos não se importava, mas o servo detestava o fato de criarem um bicho de estimação ali.

"Garan… Só estou distraindo ele. Precisava ver, ele ficou miando um tempão na direção da casa de Touro, querendo brincar com o Aldebaran. Imagine se ele ficar rouco, pobrezinho. Ele é o presente do meu irmão, não posso deixar isso acontecer. E veja, não é uma gracinha?"

"O senhor pode distrair-se à vontade com ele em seu tempo livre, mas agora é o período em que precisa vigiar a casa de Leão. Eu imaginava que seu comportamento mudaria com o retorno 'dele', mas não tanto."

"Ah, é só um pouco. E eu estou vigiando a casa perfeitame… Ah!"

Aioria só tinha virado o rosto para conversar com Garan, mas agora que voltava a olhar para o local onde estava Olinhos… só havia a ponta do brinquedo abandonada.

"Cadê ele? Cadê o Olinhos?!"

"Ele saiu correndo enquanto conversávamos."

"Quê?! Garan, tenho que ir atrás dele!"

"O senhor não pode. Está vigiando, esqueceu?"

"Então vai você! Se esse gatinho sumir, eu não sei como encarar o meu irmão de novo!"

Soltando um suspiro, Garan afastou-se.

"Sim, senhor…"

Aioria não podia acreditar que estava preso àquela ridícula obrigação. Havia quatro cavaleiros antes dele montando guarda nas Doze Casas. Sair um pouquinho para encontrar o Olinhos não faria mal algum! Além disso, ele sequer sairia das Doze Casas!

Mais de meia hora se passou, e nem sinal do Garan. Aioria andava de um lado ao outro em frente à escadaria, pensando se não mandava Lithos ajudar também na busca, quando viu Máscara da Morte subir a escadaria. Ele parecia carregar um bicho pelo pescoço. Um bicho amarelo. Um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha, e Aioria, ansioso correu escadaria abaixo, de tão nervoso que ficou. Só se acalmou quando viu o gatinho mexer as patinhas. Máscara o segurava pela pele da nuca, apesar de a impressão à distância ter sido pelo pescoço.

"Olinhos!"

"Esse bicho veio parar na minha casa."

Aioria tomou o gatinho nos braços e verificou todas as partes do corpo, procurando qualquer machucado. Felizmente, não havia algum.

"Desculpe, Máscara. Eu só me distraí por um momento, e ele saiu correndo… Estava preocupado com ele. Obrigado por trazê-lo de volta."

"Se eu não trouxesse, minha casa estaria destruída. Ele estava já passando pela minha casa, e eu ia permitir. Mas então ele começou a arranhar minhas preciosas cabeças. Depois entrou na minha sala e começou a arranhar o meu sofá. Depois subiu na cortina. Da cortina, ele pulou para um armário e derrubou um vaso, que, se eu não pegasse, teria se partido em um milhão de pedaços. Então ele correu pra minha cozinha e tentou enfiar a cabeça num pote de vidro pequeno demais pra ele. Esse gato é hiperativo demais. Eu não quero ele na minha casa, entendeu?"

"Desculpe… Eu tento segurá-lo aqui…"

"Eu prometi que não ia machucá-lo, mas desse jeito, ele não precisa de mim pra se machucar. Ele é doido ou o quê?"

"Não fale assim! Foi um presente do Aiolos… E ele fez questão de escolher o gato mais parecido com ele!"

"Bem… Isso explica tudo. Eu totalmente consigo imaginar aquele maluco tentando escalar um armário sem qualquer motivo em mente. Heh! Boa sorte. Mas se esse gato for parar em Virgem… não acho que o Shaka será tão compreensivo."

Shaka? De fato, Máscara estava cumprindo com a palavra, mas Shaka não dissera absolutamente nada. Um medo surgiu em Aioria, que até pensou em deixar Olinhos confinado em casa. Mas como prendê-lo? Ele precisava experimentar novos ares, explorar novos lugares, conhecer o mundo. Queria que ele fosse um gato feliz. Aioria acariciou o pescoço de Olinhos, que fechou os olhos docilmente, contente. Como não se esforçar para a felicidade de um gatinho tão especial? E em breve teria que sair em missão...

* * *

Durante a missão, Aioria não parou de pensar em Olinhos. Confiava em seus servos, mas seu gatinho era exatamente igual Aiolos. Isso significava que ele tinha talento para meter-se em toda e qualquer encrenca. Quando pensava em todas as coisas que Aiolos já tinha feito, Aioria só ficava mais preocupado. Ela já tentara voar com a armadura de Sagitário, apesar de ser impossível, tentara cantar submerso para um peixe, apostara a armadura de Sagitário em uma partida de pôquer, entre outras loucuras. Mas um gatinho não tinha cosmos para prote…

Um soco imperrompeu seus pensamentos. Seu inimigo, um criminoso que tinha desenvolvido cosmos naturalmente após ganhar a vida lutando nas ruas, sorria orgulhoso. Era conhecido pelo apelido Prodígio, por ter aprendido a lutar sozinho. Aioria suspirou, irritado, e pôs o elmo da armadura de Leão.

"Você está me atrapalhando."

"Hein? Mas você disse que veio aqui só pra lutar comigo. Eu estou empolgado! Quero ver se consigo derrotar aquele que é o mais forte dos lutadores… Cavaleiro de ouro, né? Não sei se o que tenho é aura, cosmos, magia… mas eu definitivamente vou te mostrar que eu sou mais forte!"

"Idiota. Não vê que os meus pensamentos são muito mais importantes que lutar com um imbecil como você?!"

"Como assim? Você me considera um oponente menos importante do que as idiotices que você está pensando, hein? Então me diga! No que é que você está pensando?!"

"No Olinhos."

"...O… Olinhos? Que diabos é isso?"

"'Isso' não! Ele! O meu gato de estimação!"

"Seu… gato?"

"Sim. E você me atrapalhou bem quando eu estava me preocupando com ele!"

"Cara, você tem noção do que está dizendo? Você me disse que veio aqui me prender porque eu sou um criminoso, e eu estou a fim de aceitar a luta com você porque é difícil eu encontrar um cara forte. E você não quer lutar comigo porque está preocupado com o seu gato? Que diabos? Por acaso ele está morrendo?"

"Talvez!"

"Tal...vez…? Que resposta é essa? Ele está doente?"

"Não! Acontece que eu moro na quinta casa das Doze Casas! Eu tenho um vizinho psicopata embaixo e um vizinho que não se importa em matar os outros em cima! E o meu gatinho é tão curioso que já invadiu a casa do psicopata! E eu temo que ele acabe morto por qualquer um dos dois!"

"Onde você mora? Num hospício?"

"Não! Apenas… tenho vizinhos estranhos."

"Você devia deixar o gato preso."

"Ele é só um filhote! Ele tem que ser feliz!"

"Você pode colocar cercas em torno da sua casa."

"Ele já aprendeu a escalar cercas."

"Então você pode simplesmente carregá-lo por aí."

"E você acha que eu vou deixar ele chegar perto de tipos como você?"

"Sinceramente? Eu sou menos perigoso que seus vizinhos assassinos. Eu não mato ninguém, só roubo."

"Tem razão… Mesmo assim, carregá-lo nas missões é muito perigoso também."

"E se você deixar ele preso enquanto estiver fora e deixá-lo livre quando estiver lá?"

"Eu faço isso, mas às vezes fico semanas fora de casa… E veja, estou numa missão agora. A cada minuto que passa, eu fico preocupado com ele, sabe? Estou aqui, lutando com você, quando poderia estar lá, protegendo o meu pequeno. O Olinhos é precioso para mim! Foi meu irmão que me deu!"

"Certo… Então você prefere gastar os seus minutos se preocupando com o gato quando poderíamos já ter terminado a luta e você já poderia estar lá com ele, livre dessas preocupações, entendi bem?"

"Sim!"

"..."

Alguns segundos se passaram. Aioria, sem alterar o semblante irritado, reclamou:

"Ei. Estou esperando a sua resposta!"

"... E eu estava esperando que você entendesse o que eu quis dizer, mas estou vendo que o seu amor doentio por esse gato não te deixa pensar direito… Vamos lutar logo, cara."

"Eu não posso! Estou ocupado me preocupando com o Olinhos!"

"... Sabe… perdi a vontade de lutar com você. Fique aí se preocupando o quanto quiser, eu vou roubar alguém por aí…"

Prodígio estava começando a ir embora quando a mão de Aioria agarrou-lhe o ombro com força.

"Ei. Não tão rápido. A minha missão é te derrotar. Você deve esperar enquanto eu termino de pensar."

"É…? E se eu não cooperar?", respondeu Prodígio, com um sorriso.

Foi o soco mais forte que havia recebido até então. O pobre sujeito rolou por vários metros e acabou perdendo os sentidos. Acordou com uma horrível dor de cabeça, achando que acordaria em uma prisão especial. Contudo, notou que ainda estava no mesmo bosque no qual lutava com Aioria. Este estava de pé, com os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados, com uma cara de preocupação. Prodígio massageou a cabeça, atordoado. Nunca havia sentido uma energia tão forte. Fora completamente derrotado. Sentou-se no chão.

"Ainda pensando nesse tal de Olinhos?"

"Sim! Depois de eu te derrotar, acho que vou construir um grande playground para ele achar a minha casa mais interessante que a casa dos meus vizinhos. Terei de ser original, se quiser competir com as cabeças humanas grudadas na parede da casa de Câncer!"

"Cabeças…! Você definitivamente deve morar num hospício!"

"Hum… Você não deveria chamar de hospício. Minha casa está em terreno sagrado. Agora que decidi… vamos lutar!"

"Você… realmente não entendeu nada, não é? Você já me derrotou."

"Hein? Quando?"

"Escuta aqui, não precisa esfregar na minha cara que…Ah, esquece! Eu me rendo! Pode me prender! Mas que droga…"

"Oh. É bom quando nossos inimigos decidem cooperar. Bem… deixe-me terminar de pensar… Ainda não consigo parar de me preocupar com ele..."

"Você só pode estar brincando! Ah, cara! Não acredito que perdi pra esse maluco!"

Prodígio voltou a deitar-se no chão, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

* * *

Quando Aioria retornou para o Santuário, só conseguia pensar em Olinhos. Ele estava bem, certo? Ele não tinha escapado, certo? Esperava que ele não tivesse a louca ideia de ver as casas dos vizinhos.

"Oh… Então aqui é o lugar de todos aqueles guerreiros que vieram me enfrentar?", comentou Prodígio, sorrindo. "Cara, espero não ficar louco aqui."

"Você vai direto pra prisão daqui."

"Sei, sei… Que droga, eu queria pelo menos ter tido uma luta decente…"

Apesar de ser um prisioneiro, Prodígio ganhara o privilégio de não vir acorrentado, porque havia 'se entregado' para Aioria. Mas este se colocou na sua frente com cuidado quando viu Lithos acenando para ele.

"Senhor Aioria! Senhor Aioria! Nós viemos te receber!"

Lithos esperava por ele na sombra de uma coluna, e em seus braços estava Olinhos, são e salvo. Garan estava ao seu lado, com um discreto sorriso. O gatinho miou com força e agitou as patinhas, querendo alcançá-lo. Era como um filho a receber o pai depois um dia de trabalho. Aioria segurou-o e recebeu as carícias de Olinhos com a cabecinha, enquanto miava alegremente. Acariciou-o, aliviado.

"Que bom que ele está bem..."

"Ficou preocupado? O Garan me pediu para não tirar os olhos dele. Ele só saiu da casa de Leão comigo quando ia fazer compras e outras coisas. Eu cuidei direitinho dele!"

"... Obrigado, Lithos. Eu sabia que podia contar com vocês."

"Hehehe…"

"É mentira dele", respondeu Prodígio. "Esse maluco só ficou falando que estava preocupado com o gatinho de estimação em vez de lutar comigo!"

Aioria fitou-o, irritado.

"Vamos pra prisão antes que você diga mais mentiras."

"Mentiras? Rá! Sou ladrão, mas não sou mentiroso!"

"Algo me diz que ele está falando a verdade", comentou Garan.

"Vocês, fiquem quietos! Principalmente você, seu bandido! Vamos agora para a prisão!"

Depois de empurrar Prodígio para dentro da prisão, Aioria olhou para Olinhos, ainda pendurado em um de seus braços. O gatinho parecia inquieto por isso o cavaleiro decidiu passar algum tempo com ele antes de voltar para as Doze Casas. Colocou-o no chão, e o gatinho começou a mexer em um matinho. Em seguida, começou a brincar com uma folha que soltara da planta, quando um soldado apareceu

"Senhor Aioria!"

"Sim?"

"Senhor, tenho uma mensagem do grande mestre para… o gato!"

Quando Aioria olhou de volta, Olinhos tinha corrido para dentro da prisão. Prodígio pegou-o nos braços e ficou olhando para ele. Aioria queimou o cosmos.

"Devolva ele ou eu te mato."

"Eu não sou louco de machucá-lo. Heh, ele é mesmo um encrenqueiro."

O bandido acariciou Olinhos e colocou-o gentilmente para fora da prisão.

"Quer um conselho? Você devia procurar um lar mais seguro para ele. Afinal, o que é mais importante? A segurança dele ou a sua felicidade?"

Aioria destava admitir, mas era verdade. Aquele não era o lugar ideal para Olinhos. Jamais conseguiria se sentir calmo com um gatinho tão ousado…

* * *

Mas ele era um presente de seu irmão. Não podia simplesmente procurar um novo lar. Aioria falou do playground para Garan, e este afirmou que eles simplesmente não tinham verba para tanto. Na verdade, mal tinham verba para comer direito. Seu plano foi por água abaixo. Por enquanto, a única forma de Aioria manter o gatinho em segurança enquanto trabalhava era deixando-o com Lithos e segurando-o nos braços.

Olinhos brincava com uma bola de meia, tentando mordê-la, embora ela fosse grande demais para a sua boca. Aioria ora olhava para as escadas, ora para o filhote. Lithos estava ocupada, carregando uma mensagem sua para os soldados.

"Ei, ele continua cheio de energia! Eu sabia!"

Aioros aproximou-se. Ainda era estranho vê-lo com o manto do Grande Mestre. Ao menos ele não estava com o elmo. Aioria notou as olheiras do irmão. Ele devia estar trabalhando além da conta.

"Aiolos…"

"Espero que ele esteja sendo um bom substituto na minha ausência!"

"Ele está sendo sim."

"Hum? Você não parece muito feliz. Algum problema?"

"É que… Eu não sei se este é o melhor lugar para ele… Não me leve a mal, ele é um verdadeiro tesouro para mim, e é por isso que eu quero que ele seja o gatinho mais feliz do mundo. Então eu me pergunto se assim é melhor para ele. Aqui… não é exatamente o lugar mais seguro do planeta, sabe?"

"Bem, o lugar mais alegre não precisa ser necessariamente o mais seguro. Talvez você só esteja preocupado porque ele é um filhote. Diz, eu estou precisando treinar o corpo. Vamos lutar? Uma luta só! Vai ser bom para arejar a mente."

"É… faz tempo que não arranjamos tempo para isso."

"Está decidido! Vamos levar o Olinhos para que ele se distraia enquanto treinamos… hein? Ele fugiu?"

Aioria olhou para baixo e novamente encontrou o espaço vazio. Até parecia que o gatinho escapava de propósito. Levou as mãos à cabeça, desesperado:

"Olinhos! Temos que encontrá-lo!"

Aiolos riu um pouco, mas concordou.

"É, esse pequeno parece até filho meu. Eu ajudo a procurar."

Procuraram em todos os lugares da casa. Aioria viu todos os cantos favoritos de Olinhos, e nada. Aiolos também não obteve sucesso.

"Ele não está nas escadarias… Fui até a casa de Câncer, mas ele não está lá…"

"Nããããoooo! Olinhos! Meu gatinho sumiu!"

"Espere… Olhe, Shaka está vindo."

"Shaka?!"

Aioria correu para o outro lado da casa de Leão viu Shaka descer as escadas carregando um pote de vidro… com algo laranja dentro… Olinhos?!

"Minha deusa! O que foi que ele fez com o Olinhos?! O que ele fez com o meu gatinho?!"

"Calma, vamos ouvi-lo", disse Aiolos, num tom reconfortante.

Olinhos estava completamente preso dentro de um apertado pote de vidro com uma abertura pequena, em meio a migalhas de biscoitos. Quando viu Aioria, miou desesperadamente, apoiando as patinhas dianteiras na parede de vidro.

"Shaka, o que você fez?", perguntou Aioria, desconfiado.

"Eu não fiz nada. Esse gato apareceu sozinho na minha casa e atacou o meu pote de bolachas. Não sei como conseguiu, mas agora ele não consegue sair dele."

"Não! Olinhos!"

"Hum… Isso é mesmo um problema", comentou Aiolos. A boca é mesmo pequena demais para ele passar se forçarmos. Quebrar o vidro pode machucá-lo… Hum…"

"Vocês não têm nenhuma ideia?", perguntou Shaka.

"Não! Meu Olinhos, será que ele ficará confinado aí para sempre?", surtava Aioria, com as mãos na cabeça.

"Não seja ridículo", respondeu o outro, tomando o pote de volta. "Venha comigo."

Shaka atravessou a casa de Leão e começou a descer as escadas na direção de Câncer. Aioria e Aiolos seguiram-no, e Máscara da Morte, rindo, comentou:

"Eu já imaginava que esse gato maluco acabaria assim um dia. Parece muito com o Aiolos mesmo."

"Heh, eu sou pior que ele", respondeu Aiolos.

Saga mostrou indiferença, e Aldebaran se sensibilizou com a situação do filhote. Quando alcançaram Áries, Shaka aproximou-se de Mu, carregando o pote.

"Olá, Mu."

"Oi… Ei, o que aconteceu com ele? Por que ele está espremido aí?"

"Era um pote com bolachas. Parece que ele estava com fome. Pode fazer o favor…?"

"É claro. Pobrezinho…"

Mu facilmente teleportou Olinhos para os braços de Aioria, para o alívio do cavaleiro. O gatinho miou com força e esfregou a cabecinha carinhosamente em seu peito.

"Pronto, são e salvo."

"Obrigado, Mu. E obrigado a você também, Shaka. Na verdade eu tinha medo de que você acabasse machucando o meu Olinhos por ele ser muito curioso…"

"Não era necessário. Além disso, havia a ordem da deusa."

"Ordem da deusa?"

"Você não sabia?" perguntou Aiolos. "Acho que esqueci de te avisar então… Deve ser por isso que você ficou tão preocupado com ele, não é? Desculpe, desculpe. Na verdade, quando eu vim para cá, a senhorita Athena disse que realizaria qualquer pedido que eu quisesse. Na época eu não pensava em nada, mas quando eu trouxe o Olinhos, resolvi aproveitar a honra. Meu pedido para a deusa foi que ela pedisse para cada cavaleiro das Doze Casas proteger o Olinhos também. Eu sei que é difícil de confiar em sujeitos como o Máscara da Morte, mas eles já provaram que são fiéis à Athena. Então eu pedi que ela mesma conversasse com eles, enquanto eu levava o Olinhos. Cada um deles conheceu o Olinhos e prometeu que iria protegê-lo. Por isso, ele poderia passear à vontade pelas Doze Casas em segurança."

"E eu prometi que não deixaria ele sair das Doze Casas", acrescentou Mu, enquanto acariciava a cabecinha do filhote. "Se ele aparecesse na casa de Áries, certeza de que estaria seguro."

"E… Você sabia dos outros? Por que não me falou nada?"

"Eu não sabia dos outros cavaleiros. Eu não sabia que Athena tinha conversado com todos os cavaleiros de ouro, porque foi uma conversa num tom informal, então eu imaginei que fosse apenas comigo."

"Acho que todos tiveram essa impressão", comentou Shaka. "Eu também tive, mas supus que ela conversasse com os demais também."

"Viu só, maninho?", comentou Aiolos, sorrindo. "Eu pensei em tudo!"

"Só esqueceu de me avisar… não?"

"Ah, sim", riu Aiolos. "Em quase tudo!"

"E eu… Eu fiquei me preocupando à toa... Ele estava seguro o tempo inteiro! E você não me avisou!"

Cosmos aflorou de Aioria, e Aiolos, rindo de medo, ergueu as mãos, pedindo paz.

"Acho que já está na hora de eu subir para o salão do mestre."

"Nós não íamos lutar agora, meu irmão? Fique mais um pouquinho…"

"Eu não. Eu conheço esse olhar assassino, e você já não é mais uma criança… Olha, o Olinhos pode fugir daqui!"

Mu pegou o filhote nos braços, sorrindo.

"Daqui não. Esqueceu que Athena nos deu a ordem de cuidar deste gatinho? Tenham um ótimo treino, vocês dois!"

"Ou eu devo dizer… massacre?", acrescentou Shaka, com um sorriso maldoso.

Aiolos começou a ser arrastado pelo manto do Grande Mestre por Aioria, na direção dos campos de treino, enquanto balançava os braços na direção dos demais cavaleiros de ouro.

"Ah! Eu tenho muitas coisas para estudar… Er… não quer esperar sua cabeça esfriar um pouco antes de lutar comigo? Eu estou com medo."

"É bom que tenha medo", respondeu Aioria, bufando.

Olinhos, nos braços de Mu, soltou longos e alegres miados na direção deles. Podia ser porque se sentia feliz e amado naquele lugar. Podia estar agradecendo. Mas também podia estar simplesmente desejando um bom 'massacre' ao seu dono.

* * *

 **FIM**


End file.
